dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Multiversity Vol 1 1
A friendly reminder Please don't make pages yet. See this discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) In Action Comics #9 Lois says that Red Racer fought Super-Doomsday with a guy called Flashlight. Considering the Green Lantern of Earth-36 uses a "torch" it wouldnt really be speculation to edit the name to 'Flashlight'? Redkryptonite7 (talk) 21:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Names and such... Just wondering where some of the names are coming from. Reading through the issue I come up with: : Earth 7 :* Thunderer :* Crusader (Mention by Thunder on Earth 8) :* Machinehead (same) : Earth 23 :* Superman :* Brianiac :* General Wade Eiling (mentioned by Brainiac and there is a person in military uniform on Air Force One) :* Courtney :* Justice League :** Steel - When was John Irons used as his alter ego, Action Comics vol 2 #9? :** Cyborg :** Zatanna :** Wonder Woman :** Green Lantern :** Red Tornado :** Batman :** Guy in the gold helmet - I'm assuming with going with obvious analogues for most of the characters here and this just doesn't seem to have an easy match. :** Black Lightning - And this one seems to be an awkward guess given why the main continuity character was named this and the composition of this JL and premise of this reality. Are we assuming or was this name pulled from somewhere? : Earth 26 :* Captain Carrot : Eath 41 :* Dino-Cop :* Spore - Are we assuming this is the plant man in the main chamber or did I miss a more Spawn-like character? : Earth 6 - Presumption on the two character since this earth desination isn't use? :* Lady Quark :* Lord Volt : Earth 11 :* Aquawoman : Earth 44 :* Hawkman : Unidentified realities :* Gypsy :* Bloodwynd :* "Li'l" Wonder Woman :* "Li'l" Steel : Earth 36 :* Red Racer :* Flashlight :* Optiman - Menioned by Flashlight :* Superdoomsday - Same : Earth 2 :* Hawkgirl : Earth 8 :* Lord Havok :* Wundajin :* Crusader - Identified by Thunderer and Red Racer, though the later calls him American Crusader. :* Machinehead Also IDed by both thos characters. :* Behemoth :* Mentioned by Red Racer - Bug, G-Men, Stuntmaster :* Frank Future :* The unnamed apparent analogues for Wasp (major WAG on my part since the assumption is that a Blue Jay exsists on Earth 8 and he's Pym's counter part...), Carol Danvers, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider Woman, Thing, and Human Torch. And Earths 4, 5, 10, 16, 20, and 33 are name-dropped in story. And the cover spine gives us 0, 5, 7, 8, 11, 16, 23, 26, 36, 41, 42, 44, and 48. Have I missed anything here? - Byfield (talk) 02:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here's what I've got: :* Nix Uotan and Stubbs' Earth isn't named. :* Earth 7 Obviously has a Justice League of some kind that includes at least Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkman analogues. ::*It also contains Thunderer, and several marvel analogues (captain america, for example). :* Earth 23 has... ::* Kalel, Courtney (Calvin's assistant), Nubia (wonder woman), Vixen, Steel, Batman, Red Tornado, Flashlight (Green Lantern), Black Lightning (it is his costume), a Zatanna analogue, and Gold helmet guy... Of these, only Black Lightning and Zatanna do not appear (identifiably) in Action #9, but Steel is not named in either book. Someone who has Final Crisis handy may be able to dig up more. :* Earth 26 has Captain Carrot... who is traditionally ... Roger? Rodney? (I just noticed that the disambig says Rodney and the page says Roger, so I don't know what to believe anymore). In any case, Morrison will use whichever version of the characters he has already used, regardless of whether they come from pre-flashpoint or not. So, Whichever Captain Carrot appeared in Final Crisis is the same one that appears here. :* Gypsy comes from another dimension, but I don't think that meshes with Morrison's version of the Multiverse, so I don't know what that means for her. :I was going to do more, but then I got fatigued. Sorry. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:12, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::As for Carrot, his home world isn't explicitly identified, it seems to be conjecture based on the map and the previous Earth-26. As for his first name, it used to be Roger, then that one movie came out, and it became Rodney, IIRC. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC)